Happy Ending
by AshesandFire
Summary: (Im not dead, this is random!) May is lonely at a dance at school. And Drew has to talk to her? Oh? What about? Lets find out! Contestshipping, CS, little PS, IS, ORS, OCXOC!


**Heey Y'all! My first story in like a looooooong timeee and I'M NOT DEAD! *Sighhhhh releiffffff. Raven and Zack are my favorite OCS so yeaaah. **

**Songs:  
**

**You're so creepy-Ghost Town  
**

**But anywaysssssss GO!**

**May's Pov**

People pushed and shoved me. I was getting really tired of it since the whole school dance was packed in the small gym. Thankfully no seventh or six graders were here. Only us eighth graders. It was quite fun since it was the last dance Dawn happened to drag me into. Thank god. She even assured me that she'd find me an outfit to attract boys in. And guess what she ordered me to wear? A tight red tank top and a jean mini skirt having my pigtails high without my bandana.

That part wasn't fun at all since all the boys were watching me as I swayed my hips and lifted my arms high to show off my perfect girly figure. Dawn and Leaf were doing the same while Misty was getting punch with Raven since they were pooped from their air fists and jumping. I loved these girls from top to toe even if they made me wear this outfit.

Raven didn't like her outfit either. Her bottoms layers of jet black hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing super booty shorts and a black tight T-shirt. She was furious but when I saw her coming she was actually laughing then my eyes traveled next to her. Zack. The brunette with his smile pastured on his face while looking at hurt. I swear they're in love.

Misty was still at the food table with none other than Ash. The dark haired boy was loading his plate with various foods and Misty was just staring at him with an annoyed look. I could tell the small smile on her lips were giving away her look of love. They've known each other forever now and I guess are starting to actually fall for one another.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Paul sitting down, leg over the other and looking down at his phone probably texting someone. I noticed Dawn was keep on looking his way with a small smile, I knew she was trying to catch and reel him in. It was kind of difficult, I can tell, because she was having a hard time especially because hes hard to get. Hiding his glances, I saw him look up at her behind his velvet bangs to watch her.

Gary was dancing with Leaf, they were the only ones that were together. It was like they were slow dancing to a fast song. It looked romantic and funny. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. They were smiling like a little kid got candy which I do when I get get it.

It was cute but I was jealous. I couldnt get the boy I liked. My thoughts were faded away as I glanced around the room to find the emerald eyed boy. I tossed my head back and forth trying to act in rhythm to the song, it wasnt hard to find him really. Once I saw him in a corner with a girl, my heart felt hurt and I tried to convince myself I didnt care but it was hard. I thought I was going to cry.

I shrugged it off and heard the loud speaker go off from the Principal speaking.

"Its Karaoke Time!" He exclaimed through the microphone, "Who wants to go first?"

I saw a hand shot up from Raven's direction and spotted Zack raising his arm in the air wickedly.

"Zack! Buddy, come on up!"

The green eyed boy ran over to the stage and told the DJ what song he wanted to sing. I heard the music play and took a glance toward Raven, I could barely make out the hint of pink when he started to sing. The song was obviously for her. Definitely love.

_ For so long now I've been coming to your rescue (got me thinking I'll get you)_  
_And I'm serious when I say I'm over it_  
_I'm over it (and all your fuckin lies)_

_That you'll stick around_  
_Stay on my side of town_  
_Now I'm covered in blood and I'm feeding off your pretty little lies_

_For once why can't you just come and chase me_  
_Dig up my grave and save my body_  
_Now I'm rotting to the bone_  
_But my hearts still beatin_  
_Hopin you won't leave me_

_Creepy girls_  
_You're just my style _  
_Blood red lipstick _  
_You don't smile_  
_Falling victim to your fantasy_  
_Damn, I love it that you're so creepy_

_Now you're risking it all_  
_For some creepy girl_  
_With a blacked out rage that'll cast a spell_  
_Don't tempt her she's got those evil eyes_

_Now you're risking it all_  
_For some pinup doll_  
_Who drinks in the am_  
_Fucks in the pm_  
_Treats all the boys like she don't need em _

_Creepy girls_  
_You're just my style _  
_Blood red lipstick _  
_You don't smile_  
_Falling victim to your fantasy_  
_Damn, I love it that you're so creepy_

He smiled and bowed then laughed at his own foolishness. I clapped along with the crowd, nodding, appreciating the song for my friend. It was quite sweet, too sweet for Raven since she was blushing like mad when people glanced her way along with Zacks gaze.

"Whos next?"

I saw a muscular teen walk up the stage and barked orders at the DJ while snatching the mic out of the Principals hand. I rolled my eyes as he sang a perverted song and wink at random chicks. I laughed as the girls fanned themselves and fainted, now that was funny.

I announced I was going to go get something to eat with Dawn and went to the food table. Since Ash and Misty went to go sit down at a table to talk and stuff their faces, well... mostly Ash that is.

I saw Gary slip his arms around waist and kiss Leaf passionately on the dance floor. I wish that could happen to me... and what Zack did to Raven, that was romantic. Or how Misty is feeding Ash now... Or how Dawn is talking to me about Paul... oops.

"-he's just so hot! No, I mean sexy! No, beast! And I'm his beauty!" She sighed as a smile graced her lips and her hands on her heart.

"Doesn't that mean hes ugly?" I asked halfheartedly.

"No!"

I listened to her useless remarks as I watched a certain someone walk. Wait... Is he coming toward us?

"Hey Klutz. Hey Blue," Drew said, smirking. I glared at his beautiful figure as I blocked out Dawns retorts. He rolled his eyes after she was done and turned to me. "Hey May, can I talk to you? Alone?"

I immediately blushed, "Um, Uh, sure." I got up from my seat and followed him outside to the schools garden. I looked up at the full moon then down to the miniature pond reflecting the 'cheese's' beauty. I turned to Drew to find him fidgeting with his fingers, I have never seen him this nervous. This must be important.

"And?" His attention snapped back at me and he coughed, awkward silence.

"Uhm... May?"

"Yes?"

...

"I love you!" His sudden outburst made me fall in the water.

"Ah!" The cold water chilled my bones. I head ripped threw the rippled water gasping for the equally cold air. I heard chuckling, oh that jerk! Wait... was he kidding about the loving me? No, thats impossible! I blinked and was a hand reaching out of me with a moon glistening smile. I almost took his hand when I got an idea.

I took his hand, smiling, and tugged him in the water on top of me. The plan was an epic fail because I couldn't breathe underwater! I need my oxygen!  
I squirmed underneath his heavy body and soon felt the heaviness of him get up. I gasped again thank the lord!

I looked up at the standing Drew. His clothing ruined from the fall. He was chuckling and holding out his hand to me again. He trusts me that much? I took his hand and he pulled me up a little too fast and I accidentally pressed my lips against his soft ones. I widened my eyes and tied to pull back but his hand was cupping my face.

I closed my eyes and-

"_May _and _Drew?" _

Our kiss ended and our eyes found figures in the moonlight. Oh dang, its the crew. Both of them.

_1... 2... 3... _Seconds of silence. Then... They...

_Cheered?_

"Finally you two get together!" Dawn exclaimed.

The went on with their chants as I looked back at Drew. "Uh, Drew? Are we going out?" He looked at me and smiled then nodded. I smiled back. I guess airheads do get a happy ending. (Not calling myself an airhead... okay maybe I am, but only my handsome new boyfriend calls me that!)

**Comment, Favorite, Follow?:3**


End file.
